Wizardmon's Heart Shape Box
by Shadow Piccolo
Summary: Wizardmon gets a surprise during the holidays.


Wizardmon's Heart Shaped Box  
By Piedmon  
  
On one harsh winter's night, Wizardmon found himself walking through a snowstorm felling tired and disappointed. It was the night before Christmas and since he forgot to purchase all his presents before the terrible holiday shopping rush, he was left with just a single item that he purchased just for Gatomon. "Well..." Wizardmon said to himself, "At least it's the thought that counts." As the cold wind battered against his face, he starred at Gatomon's present. It was a beautiful, gold heart shaped box that had a velvet lining. Wizardmon wondered how he got his hands on it...Didn't anyone besides him notice this beautiful box? Wizardmon had no clue what he was going to put inside of the box but he didn't really care because he was sure that Gatomon was just going love it, even if there was nothing inside of it.  
  
As he was about three miles away from his house, he passed a Digimon wearing a Santa costume. "...Huh?...Veemon...is that you?" he asked.  
"Hey!" Veemon replied, "Stop blowing my cover!"  
"Oh. What are you doing in that costume?" Wizardmon asked.  
"I'm trying collect toys and other things for families that need them...You know, families that can't afford Christmas presents for their children," replied Veemon. Then Veemon saw the beautiful box that Wizardmon was holding. "Hey, nice box..." Veemon said, "You know...a present like that could really make someone's day..." he said while gesturing at his Santa bag. Wizardmon understood what Veemon wanted him to do but he didn't want to give the box away. After all, he purchased it just for Gatomon and if he was to give it away, then what presents did he have for Gatomon?  
"I'm...I'm sorry Veemon," said Wizardmon, "I can't donate this...It's the ONLY present I have for Gatomon or anyone for this matter."  
"I see...Last minute shopping and you couldn't find anything eh?" replied Veemon, "Well...You know Wizardmon...Giving is better than receiving. The more you give the more you get back." Wizardmon nodded, he understood Veemon's message well but couldn't stand the thought of departing with the beautiful box. He thought of Gatomon and then of the many children without homes, parents, or presents.  
"Oh...alright," surrendered Wizardmon, "Here..." He gave the box unwillingly to Veemon. Veemon put it into his Santa bag and gave Wizardmon a pat on his back.  
"You're a good mon!" exclaimed Veemon, "Thanks." Then Veemon walked off to the next Digimon to convince that Digimon into donating some of his holiday purchases.  
  
When Wizardmon finally arrived home he was feeling even more tired and disappointed. Not only was the cold weakening him but also the fact that he had absolutely nothing to give to anyone completely de-energized him. Wizardmon felt too tired to get up and do anything so he just fell asleep in his chair.  
  
"Hey sleepy head!" yelled Gatomon. Gatomon had come over to his house at Christmas Eve but Wizardmon was in such a deep sleep that he hadn't realized it.  
"Huh? Huh?" Wizardmon said in an alert voice.  
"It's just me. You've must have been really tired...You were sleeping for four hours since I arrived here...I was beginning to become very bored you know," said Gatomon.  
Wizardmon bowed his head and replied, "Oh, I'm sorry."  
"Hey! Why so down? It's Christmas Eve..." she said. Then Gatomon reached into this bag that she had next to her and was about to pull out something. "Hey...no peeking!" she said. Wizardmon closed his eyes and was about to begin to apologize to Gatomon for not having a present to give to her until... "Ta dah!" exclaimed Gatomon. She had the beautiful, gold heart shaped box in her hands and was going to give it to Wizardmon.  
Wizardmon looked in astonishment and said, "Where...where did you get that?"  
"I purchased it a long time ago. At the beginning of December I guess. I thought you might like it," she said. Wizardmon kept looking at the box in astonishment.   
"Open it Wizardmon," continued Gatomon. He opened it and saw two friendship bracelets inside. "One's for you and the other's for me," said Gatomon, "Merry Christmas! And oh yeah, thanks for the cute teady bear. Veemon delivered it to me. He said you were too tired to do it yourself." Wizardmon kept looking at her and the box in astonishment but was very grateful to hear that Veemon did him a favour. Wizardmon gave a big smile and felt better.  
"Hey, I'm sorry that I couldn't give you the present in person," he began to apologize but Gatomon cut him short.  
"It's okay Wizardmon," she said, "You have a heart of gold anyway."   
  
  
  



End file.
